


Lux Mori

by Kay_kat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Blood, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Strong Language, Violence, Zombies, a bit of norse mythology, halloween movie references abound, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: It's the night before Halloween. Lucifer has invited everyone over to Lux to celebrate but, when Amenadiel shows up with dire news, the night takes a turn for the worst.





	1. Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that is appropriate for Halloween (because who doesn't love Halloween?). This is basically a result of me being a bit too into zombie games/ movies/ tv shows and someone (you know who you are :P) putting this idea in my head. It's silly but hopefully isn't too terrible!
> 
> Anyway, this is only going to be a short thing and will be posted fully over the next couple of days!
> 
> P.S. Points to anyone who gets the title reference

Lucifer loves Halloween. Scantily clad women, humans giving in to their inhibitions and candy. Lots of candy. Never let it be said that the Devil doesn’t have a sweet tooth. As a result, the holiday festivities had started early at Lux. He’d had the club appropriately decorated, of course, with spiderwebs covering the sides of the bar and furniture. Intricately carved pumpkins, illuminated by flickering candle light are dotted around the place, basking the club in an orange glow. Smoke spills over the dance floor from the dry ice machine surrounding various prop gravestones, skeletons and other such fantastical nonsense. The staff had even joined in, choosing to work decorated as zombies and had come up with a list of special, spooky themed cocktails.  

He leans against the bar, an empty tumbler in his hand, munching on chocolates from one of the many candy bowls that are scattered about the club. He’d arranged the main Halloween party for the night before Halloween and had invited everyone from the precinct. When they’d asked why the night before and not Halloween itself, he’d simply told them that he planned on partying all the way through his favourite holiday and didn’t want to miss out on a second of it. He wasn’t lying, he didn’t want to miss out on any Halloween fun but, he wasn’t about to tell anyone the other reason. That his Detective would have been unable to attend a party on Halloween due to her little Spawn wanting to go trick or treating. He didn’t want to miss out on the chance to share his favourite holiday with her now that they were… well, ‘an item’ so to speak.

Checking his watch impatiently, he takes another handful of sweets, throwing them into his mouth, chomping on them with a satisfying crunch. Where are they all? He’d told them nine o’clock, it’s now ten past and they’re nowhere to be seen. The club is already rather busy despite the night still being young. It was to be expected though. After all, Lux is the hottest, most exclusive club in L.A. and Halloween is one of the most celebrated holidays in America. He quickly scans the bustling crowd in search of his partner or friends but, to no avail. Perhaps they are running late? Or have simply forgotten? Would the Detective forget his party?

Leaning over the bar he grabs the first bottle his hand touches and fills his tumbler, hoping to distract himself from his sudden worry that no one will show up. He downs the drink in one fell swoop, not even bothering to taste it, and promptly pours himself another helping. He stares down into the amber liquid sighing a hefty sigh. Maybe the Detective didn’t want to come to his party. Maybe he had just been fooling himself with her, for how could someone love him, the Devil? He downs the drink. It’s times like this when he wishes he could get drunk. Pesky celestial metabolism, always getting in the way….

He almost jumps a mile when a hand touches his forearm, pulling him from his brooding. Spinning around he comes face to face with his Detective clad in a tight, black and red, leather outfit that isn’t exactly revealing but doesn’t leave too much to the imagination. Her hair is done up into a ponytail on either side of her head with the ends dyed one red and one black. She’s wearing black and red gloves that cover her elbows, matching the rest of her ensemble.

He blinks several times, fully aware that he’s staring with his mouth hanging wide open like a lustful teen but, he can’t seem to pull himself from his daze. His eyes wander over her body, taking note of the way the outfit clings to her, accentuating her beautiful curves. The urge to pull her close to him and ravage her in a fit of passion washes over him. Just imagining the feel of her skin beneath his hands sends heat coursing through his veins.

“Lucifer?” She snaps her fingers in front of his face several times, “Earth to Lucifer?”

Forcibly shaking himself out of his stupor, he snaps his jaw shut, averting his gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed about how long he’d stared for. “Uh… yes, present. Apologies Love, I just… well, what I mean is,” he rubs the back of his neck, cursing himself for his sudden awkwardness. “You look stunning, Dear.” He finally manages.

She smiles sweetly, her eyes sparkling like gemstones in the low candlelight. “Thank you.”

Her face is powdered white, done up with smoky eyes and her lips painted in a stark red lipstick that draws his attention straight to them. Lust burns a fierce thing within him as he wants more than anything for her luscious lips to be on his, kissing the life out of him.

“I thought you’d like it,” she says with a mischievous grin that makes his heart pound like a jackhammer in his chest.

“I do indeed.”

She raises an eyebrow, looking him up and down. “You’re not wearing a costume,” she states.

She’s right, he isn’t wearing a costume. He’s wearing a midnight black three-piece suit with a crisp maroon shirt and matching pocket square. “I’m the Devil, I don’t need a costume.” It’s true, isn’t it? People dress up as monsters and villains on Halloween and he _is_ the biggest monster around. The big bad Devil.

For a brief second, she looks sad before moving a fraction closer to him, giving his arm a squeeze. “How many times do I have to tell you, You’re not the Devil. Not to me.”

“But, I am.”

She rolls her eyes and sighs, “you know I’m going to keep telling you until you believe me, don’t you?”

He opens his mouth to respond but, is interrupted by a loud squeal as Ella giddily approaches the pair.

“Oh. My. God. Chloe you look totally amazing, girl! Harley Quinn, right?” The Forensic Scientist practically bounces on the spot with excitement.

Chloe nods, “thanks, Ella! You look good too!”

Lucifer studies the smaller woman, she’s wearing a black jumper with a floral grey pattern and a white collared shirt underneath. The rest of her outfit is black, and her hair is arranged into two plaits that hang down on either side of her head. In her hand she carries a little apothecary bottle marked with a skull and cross bones.

“Who exactly are you?” Lucifer askes, arching an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” She looks at him with her mouth open in disbelief. “Dude! I’m Wednesday Addams! You know, the Addams family?”

At his blank expression she shakes her head and says something about showing him a thing or two about classic Halloween movies but, he isn’t really listening. No, his attention is caught by Dan, pushing through the crowd and emerging into their little space by the bar, half-naked. The trio fall silent, staring at him with unblinking gazes before promptly bursting out into fits of laughter.

“Alright, alright. You’ve had your fun,” he says, holding his hands out, placatingly.

He’s wearing nothing but a pair of shining, golden shorts with matching golden high-top shoes.

“My, my Daniel. I didn’t think you had it in you. I must say, I approve,” he says with a smirk.

Chloe is still attempting to stifle her laughter with her hand whilst simultaneously trying not to ruin her make-up.

“Looking super hot, Dan! Man, you really work out, don’t you?” Ella pipes up, staring at him with an open-mouthed smile.

Dan smiles uneasily, “yeah, well. I didn’t have time to pick up a costume earlier. By the time I got to the store all the good costumes were gone. It was either this or an inflatable pickle.”

“Okay, _Rocky,”_ Chloe manages between the laughter.

“I need a drink,” Dan sighs, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Good idea!” Ella adds picking up the new cocktail list as Lucifer beckons Patrick over to them.

He nods his head in greeting, smiling widely at the group, an expression that looks a little strange in contrast with his bloody clothing and zombie make-up. “Boss,” he says, taking Lucifer’s tumbler and refilling it before turning to the ladies. “What can I get you folks?”

“I’ll have a Ghostbuster!” Ella exclaims.

Chloe studies the list intensely, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’ll have a… um… Vampire Kiss?”

“Zombie, please,” Dan adds.

Lucifer shoots him a sultry smirk, “you can have Patrick as long as you’re quick, there are customers to serve after all, Daniel.”

Dan turns a bright shade of red, looking rather flustered as Patrick eyes him with a hungry expression, “I mean the drink!” He quickly clarifies.

“Hands off, Patrick’s mine,” Maze’s voice comes as she stalks up to the bar, with Linda on her arm, the crowd parting before her like the red sea before Moses.

Maze is dressed as she usually is, in tight leather everything with the exception of a pair of black cat ears poking from her dark hair.

Lucifer points accusingly at her, turning to Chloe, “see, Maze isn’t wearing a costume either!”

“I’m a cat,” She responds flatly.

Lucifer glowers at her.

“Everybody looks fantastic!” Linda smiles as she falls in place in the circle beside Maze.

Lucifer preens, “I always look fantastic,” which earns him a light slap on the arm from Chloe.

“Thank you, Linda. I love your costume as well!”

The Doctor’s skin is a pale tinge of blue, her face made up to make her cheeks and eyes look hollow. Her flowing dress, resembles a wedding gown but, matches the blue tint of her skin and is torn and tattered in several places. Her hair is a deeper blue with a wreath made up of curious, dead-looking blue flowers nestled in there with a long, flowing translucent veil hanging down the back of her head.

“I love Corpse Bride! Tim Burton is a genius!” Ella says with a wide smile.

Patrick returns with their drinks, handing them each a colourful cocktail and taking Maze and Linda’s orders.

Chloe tucks her hand into the crook of Lucifer’s arm, pulling closer to him as the crowd around them grows.

 

They stand around the bar chatting for a while over their drinks until Linda suggest that they go dance, pulling a disgruntled Maze by the hand towards the dancefloor. Dan and Ella follow suit, the latter already starting to sway precariously, leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone. He proffers a hand to her, “will you do me the honours, Detective?”

She smiles shyly, holding her index finger up to him. “In a minute.”

He tilts his head at her. Is something wrong perhaps? He’d thought she was having a good time, maybe he’d misread the situation?

When she pulls him down by his lapels, firmly planting her lips on his, he realises just how badly he’d misread the situation. Stunned, it takes him a moment to respond but, he does, pressing closer to her and deepening the kiss. His hand snakes around her hips as he revels in the taste of her. Her hands find their way to the back of his neck, one ruffling the back of his hair as she explores the depths of his mouth, filling his brain with a lustful fog.

She suddenly pulls away breathlessly, leaving him feeling bereft of her touch. He could kiss her all day. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” she giggles as he blinks at her in surprise.

“Well, there’s nothing stopping us,” he licks his lips, her taste still lingering there, and casts her a ravenous look.

She hums, “but, I wanna dance.” She grabs his arm, dragging him towards the dance floor and the rest of their friends. He takes Chloe’s arm firmly to steady her as she wobbles a little.

When they reach the dance floor Dan shoots him a funny look. He briefly wonders why before dismissing it, he doesn’t care what the Douche thinks of him anyhow. Ella however, enlightens him to the reason when she grabs his arm and shouts, “nice lipstick, Lucifer!” over the loud music, winking at the couple.

He chuckles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and seeing that there had, in fact, been red lipstick on his face.

 

They dance for what seems like hours. The feeling of Chloe’s body against his is ecstasy and he never wants to be without it. Out of their little group of friends they are the only ones who remain on the dance floor, the rest having found their way to the booth that Lucifer keeps empty for his own use.

Squeezing his eyes shut and inhaling the smell of Chloe as they sway together, he smiles. He hasn’t felt this happy in… well, he doesn’t remember a time when he had felt this happy. She is truly the light of his life. His heart and soul belong to her and without her, he doesn’t know if he could go on living.

The sudden urge to shout his love for her from the rooftops overcomes him. He feels warm inside, at peace, like he’s soaring higher than he ever has. When he is with her he feels at home.

“Chloe…” he whispers softly into her ear.

She hums, tightening her grip on him.

“I love you with all my heart.”

His voice sounds rough, gravelly, to his ears, thick with his raw emotions. He’s not sure how she makes him feel this way. They’d done nothing but danced. He’d danced with hundreds of humans in the past but, none had ever made him feel the way she does.

She stills in his arms, pulling away from him, her big blues eyes meeting his brown ones. Staring into the sparkling, aqua pools, he feels like he could get lost in this moment. “I love you too,” she says, a tender smile on her face as she pulls his head down to rest her forehead against hers.

They stay like that for a while. Eventually he feels her leaning on him more and more, getting tired under the influence of all the alcohol and dancing, and leads her to the booth that their friends occupy. They all shuffle up, producing enough space for Lucifer to slip in. Chloe perches on his lap, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yooou guuuys…” Ella slurs, pointing at them, “are soooooo cute.”

Lucifer chuckles, checking the time on his watch, almost 2am. Glancing around at the group he sees that Linda is dozing on Maze’s shoulder and Daniel is hunched over with his face on the table. Perhaps it was time to move them upstairs.

He opens his mouth to make the suggestion to the tired bunch when a deep, burly voice cuts him off.

“Luci!”

Amenadiel? What in Dad’s name is he doing here? He hadn’t invited his brother, after all, he wouldn’t know a good time if it hit him in the face. He surely would’ve just been a downer.

“Bloody Hell,” Lucifer huffs, “what do _you_ want, brother?”

His brother looks down at him, a nervous expression creasing his features and a whirlwind of worry swirling in his dark eyes. He shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“What is it? I haven’t got all night.”

“Brother, something strange is going on. We need to talk,” he glances around at all the people occupying the club, “somewhere with less people.”

Lucifer sighs. Ever the dramatic one, his brother was. “Fine. We were just about to go up to the penthouse.”

Amenadiel shakes his head, “no, that’ll take too long. We need to get somewhere safe now.”

“Alright,” Lucifer says slowly, arching an eyebrow at his brother’s strange request.

Rising, he wakes Daniel and leads the group to the back rooms of Lux where the office and staff room hides.


	2. I See Dead People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel delivers his warning and Dan gets a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Hope you enjoy this slightly more supernaturally chapter :)
> 
> Also, I just saw the pic of Lauren dressed in the Harley Quinn costume on insta, that's spooky right?

They gather in the small staff room. Linda, Dan and Ella slump down on the sofa without question whilst Maze makes them all coffee at the small kitchenette.

Lucifer slams the door behind them, whirling on his brother.

“Right, what’s this about Brother? And it better be good.”

“It is,” he says, still nervously shifting his wait from foot to foot and looking around the room skittishly. “You remember the artefacts that you found a couple of weeks ago?”

Lucifer nods, “of course, the ones I gave to _you_ to translate the inscriptions on.”

“The ones we found in that creepy hidden cave?” Chloe asks, suddenly seeming sober and moving in on the conversation.

“yes,” the brothers answer in unison.

They had worked a case a few weeks ago where some hikers had come across a concealed network of caves. Upon exploring them had found what looked to be some kind of sacrificial ceremony that had taken place. They’d found seven victims, of varying genders and ethnicities with no seemingly obvious connection between them. They’d figured that they had been taken from all over L.A. but, hadn’t figured out a pattern.

The cave had had all sorts of strange symbols and writings painted on the walls in what they later discovered to be human blood. They had also recovered several strange artefacts that Lucifer had felt held raw energy, a sort of power he’d not felt before on Earth and had handed them to Amenadiel to decipher the inscriptions.

“I think they are Norse relics holding some kind of curse.”

Lucifer huffs, losing his patience with the burley angel. “Right, why is this so important now? Couldn’t you have waited to—”

“No,” he interrupts, digging into the pockets of his baggy, washed-out jeans. He pulls something out in his enclosed fist. “I started translating this one last night and then out of nowhere, this happened.”

He opens his fist showing a small piece of misshapen, ancient-looking metal with glowing orange inscriptions. It seems to be pulsating, Lucifer can feel the raw energy bursting from it.

“What the bloody Hell?” Anger flaring within him at his brother’s obvious stupidity, he takes a menacing step towards him. “ _What did you do?”_

“Nothing!” Amenadiel raises his hands, clutching the relic. “I didn’t _do_ anything, it just started glowing like that at around midnight!”

Lucifer begins to pace back and forth in the small space, he can feel the power gathering in the relic, building up to something. Coming to a halt, he runs his hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. “Well, what does the inscription say?”

“I didn’t finish deciphering it but, most of it is too faded to make out anyway. This here,” he points to what is clearly some kind of foreign writing on the relic. “Says Vekja Draugr and that’s all I could make out.”

Lucifer frowns.

“What is it?” Chloe asks, holding onto his arm.

“‘ _Awaken again-walker’_ it roughly translates. What the _bloody Hell_ is that supposed to mean?”

Chloe takes both of his arms, squaring herself with him. A gentle smile on her face that eases his worry. “Maybe nothing will happen? Maybe it’ll just stop glowing?”

Lucifer hums, “I don’t think so… I can feel the power in it, Love. It’s… odd. I haven’t felt anything like it before. Here let me see—”

He reaches out to Amenadiel, to take the relic from him. As soon as his fingers touch the rough metal, an orange glowing light explodes from the thing, engulfing the small room.

The relic clatters to the floor as both Amenadiel and Lucifer shy away from it. Everyone in the room covers their eyes against the harsh, turbulent light that surrounds them all.

A hand grabs his arm, “what’s happening?!” Chloe shouts above the swirling, wind-like noise that accompanies the light storm around them.

“I haven’t a clue,” he shakes his head, “whatever it is, I don’t think it’s good.”

 

After a few moments trapped in the storm of orange light, it finally recedes, the relic returning to its normal metallic state.

“Um… what was that?” Ella says, wide-eyed, rising from the couch.

“I… I don’t know,” Lucifer responds, looking to his brother for answers.

Amenadiel can only shake his head.

Linda quickly stands, apparently strange light storms of potential supernatural origin have the added benefit of being almost completely sobering. “Did that… _thing_ do something to us?!”

“I don’t feel any different,” Chloe says, glancing around the room.

“Me neither,” Ella adds looking rather shaken.

“Bah,” Dan scoffs, waving a dismissive hand and rising to his feet, “I know what game you’re playing.” He points, throwing accusing glares at Lucifer and Amenadiel. “This is just some kind of joke, they’re just trying to scare us. It’s not working so, if you’ll excuse me.” He pushes past the two brothers and makes for the door.

“But, Daniel—” Lucifer calls out as the door slams closed after him.

Chloe strides forward but, Lucifer gently grabs her arm, halting her. “Leave him, Love. We need to figure out what that thing did to us. If it did anything at all. Daniel will be fine.”

Just as the words come out of his mouth the door bursts open, startling everyone in the room. Dan rushes in, white as a sheet and panting hard, slamming the door shut behind him and throwing his back against it. His eyes are wide with terror as he slides down to the floor, staring straight ahead of him with unseeing eyes.

“Dan!”

“Daniel?”

“Dan? What’s wrong?” Chloe asks, her voice laced with concern as she kneels down next to him.

Dan swallows convulsively, his face turning a sickly shade of green. “I—I saw…” he stammers.

“Hey,” Chloe says softly, taking his hand.

Jealousy bubbles within Lucifer at her action. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous of the Douche and now is certainly not the time for it but, he can’t help himself. The emotion hits him like waves crashing against a boat’s hull and he’s a barnacle, desperately clinging on, as to not get pulled under.

He grits his teeth, shaking the feeling.

It’s not the time or the place for it.

“Talk to me.”

Dan slowly turns his head to look at her, the glazed over look in his eyes fading somewhat as he focuses on her face. “I—I see d—dead people…”

“ _Excuse me?”_

The whole room stares at him with raised eyebrows.

“He can’t be serious. Ghosts aren’t real,” Linda says, before hesitantly adding, “are they?”

“Of course not, Lucifer and Amenadiel say at the same time, the former with a dry chuckle.

They all look back to Dan who is slumped with his head in his hands muttering to himself. Chloe prods him but, he doesn’t seem to notice. 

Lucifer sighs, dodging Chloe’s hand as she tries to stop him and shuffles Daniel out of the way enough to open the door. “It’s probably nothing but, I’ll go see just in case.”

 

The door clicks shut behind him as he steps out into the corridor and strides towards the main room of Lux. Surely Daniel had just had a bit too much to drink. He couldn’t possibly have seen _dead people._

No, Lucifer chuckles to himself, what a ridiculous notion that is. His sister was rarely so sloppy as to let wayward souls wander Earth unchecked.

Stopping at the door, he takes a breath, assuring himself that on the other side everything will be as normal. His patrons will be drinking, dancing and engaging in all sorts of debauchery as humans do and, nothing will be amiss.

He swings the door open and what he beyond it chills him to his very soul. Frozen to the spot, he swallows, trying to comprehend the sight before him. In all his many, many years he has never seen anything like this. He’s seen a lot of… _unusual_ things in his time but this… this takes the cake.

Not a lot scares Lucifer.  

But, this does.

Before him, the club that was, a short while ago, filled with boisterous, partying humans, is now packed with horrifying, disfigured monsters with dull, lifeless eyes.

They shuffle about the place aimlessly, producing guttural, inhuman growls. Their flesh, charred and rotting, turns Lucifer’s stomach, and the tattered remains of their clothing tells him that this is, in fact, the crowd of humans from before, somehow _transformed._ Had the relic done this? Why have they not been affected by it when these people have? Perhaps this was some sick joke from Dad?

There’s only one thing he’s certain of in this moment.

He has to fix this somehow.

Whatever it takes.

His thoughts are interrupted when a wandering on of those… _things_ spots him standing in the doorway, lethargically turning it’s head up at him, as if it doesn’t so much as _see_ him but _smell_ him. It must like him because, before he knows it the thing is on him, all teeth and deceptively powerful given its frail, broken body. The thing swipes at him, getting a hold of his arm and lunging close, its teeth clattering together as if it’s trying to bite his neck.

Lucifer lets out a strangled cry, only distantly registering that it turns the heads of more of the things. He stumbles backwards into the hallway, desperate to break free from its grasp. Getting his elbow between himself and the thing’s neck gives him the leverage that he needs to break free. He delivers a swift kick to it’s middle, sending it flying backwards through the doorway, slamming the door behind it with a sigh of relief.

The thing has managed to tear the arm of his jacket where it had grabbed him, luckily it hadn’t scratched him. He huffs in annoyance, shaking his head at the ruined jacket. Another one gone. It’s almost like someone has something against his fine suits.

 

“Right,” he says as he re-enters the staff room. All eyes turn to him, widening when they see the state of his jacket. “Here’s the sitch,” he tries to keep the tremor out of his voice as he quietly closes the door behind him, “it appears that the relic has had some kind of… effect on everyone outside of this room.”

Their questions bombard him like hailstones.

“What kind of _effect_?” Linda asks.

“What happened?” Chloe asks voice laced with concern as she steps towards him, examining his torn jacket. “Are you hurt?”

“What is going on?” Ella asks.

Maze stands in the corner, arms crossed in front of her, “he’s just being dramatic as usual, no doubt.”

Amenadiel just stares expectantly at him.

His brain struggles to figure out what to tell them. That there’s a horde of human-turn-monsters currently occupying the club and their only way out of here? Somehow, he doesn’t think that’s going to help with the rising panic in the air. He can’t lie and he’s not sure he can keep it from them. Imagining one of his friends going out there to be attacked by one of those things as he had been makes him shudder. He can’t let it happen.

Chloe stares up at him, her blue eyes tinted with worry. “I’m fine, Love.”

“What’s going on, Lucifer? What _effect_ are you talking about?”

“Well…” he grits his teeth, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “It appears that Daniel may not have been entirely wrong….”

Tension hangs heavy in the room as everyone anticipates his next words with worried faces.

“It looks as though the relic has, somehow, transformed people that were outside of this room.”

“Transformed them how?” Chloe whispers as though afraid to know the answer.

Worry, fear and confusion swirls within him and he tries his best not to let it show. His hands twitch, desperately wanting to run them through his hair but, he refrains instead clenching them by his sides until his knuckles turn white. “Well, they aren’t exactly… _dead…_ but, not exactly living either.”

“Like _zombies?”_ Ella asks, stepping towards him, her eyes wide and mouth open. Her eyes fall to his torn jacket. “Did they try to _bite_ you?”

He swallows, remaining silent but fears the grimace he can’t keep away from his face betrays him as a look of horror and realisation dawns her face.

“Oh. My. God. This isn’t really happening is it? Like zombies for real? Please tell me this is some kind of joke.”

“Afraid not….”

“So, it’s like full on _Walking dead_ out there?”

He nods his head, his tongue unwilling or unable to speak further.

Linda slumps back down onto the sofa. The room falls silent as everyone mulls over the situation.

Chloe looks up at him with pleading eyes, “what do we do?”

“We fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have taken a bit of inspiration from the zombies on BO4 for this.


	3. Pint at the Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes up with a plan to figure out how to reverse the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is running slightly longer than I intended it to so decided to split it into 4 instead of 3 chapters.

“How are we supposed to fix this?” Ella asks, staring at him with an unexpectedly intense gaze, “we don’t even know what that thing did or where it came from!”

He thinks for a moment. She has a good point. Aside from knowing they had found it in that cave in the middle of the forest they didn’t have a clue where it had come from. Its origins were Norse if the inscriptions were anything to go by. Maybe the symbols and writings on the wall of the cave held some clue? Perhaps whatever had been done there, the ritual and such, had set all this into motion.

“That’s it!” Lucifer exclaims, “we need to go back to the cave.”

Chloe looks at him with raised eyebrows, “how is that going to help us?”

“It’s where this all started, Love! The answer must be there!”

“He has a point,” Amenadiel agrees.

Lucifer finds himself taken aback by his brother’s words. They so often argue over everything, Lucifer had forgotten how good it felt to get on. He preens, puffing his chest out and slaps his brother’s shoulder in a show of affection. “Thank you, Brother.”

“So, it’s settled then, Luci and I will go and set this right,” Amenadiel says with a commanding finality to his voice.

Uneasiness envelops Lucifer at the prospect of leaving Chloe and his friends behind but surely, they would be safe here, right?

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so, you’re not just _leaving me behind_ ,” Chloe says, stepping up to Amenadiel, narrowing her eyes and poking him in the shoulder. “I’m coming with you.”

His Detective. So strong. So commanding. His heart soars at her fire and a smirk dances across his lips as he watches her push his brother around.

“We should all go!” Ella pipes up from the back of the small room, earning her glares from everyone, especially Dan who finally perks up from his huddled position on the floor.

“Are you _crazy?_ There are zombies, _ZOMBIES_ out there and you just want to go running about?”

She swallows, uncomfortable under his questioning gaze. “But, hear me out! Okay?” She talks fast, obviously struggling to hold her nerve. “If they do find a way to reverse it and we aren’t all there, what happens to us? We don’t know what kind of effect it’s going to have. So, we should all stick together until this is over.”

“I think Miss Lopez is right, we should stick together.”

“Fine.” Maze straightens from her position, leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. “But, we’re going to need weapons,” she says with a feral grin, a glint of something in her eyes that tells Lucifer she is going to enjoy this far too much.

 

They make their way up the emergency stairwell all the way to the top floor. Maze splits off from the group to retrieve her stash of weapons whilst everyone else piles into the Penthouse, heading straight for the balcony to look out over the city. What is usually a sea of twinkling lights, now draped in inky darkness. Lucifer immediately makes a beeline for the bar and quickly pours himself a drink, hoping to settle his frayed nerves when a pair of hands envelop him from behind, pulling him close.

“Hey,” her voice is soft and infinitely more soothing than a drink could ever be.

A breath escapes him. Even when the world is falling into chaos, probably by the hand of Dear Old Dad, she’s still there, grounding him. His life preserver in a stormy sea, the only thing stopping him from being dragged under.

He turns in her embrace to face her. “Hello, Love.”

She smiles up at him, her hand rubbing calming circles onto his back. At that moment she is the calm at the centre of the storm. So strong and formidable, even in this insane (even for him) situation.

“Are you okay?”

A chuckle catches in his throat. She’s asking if he’s okay. It’s so… Chloe. Caring about how he feels despite the world as she knows it crumbling around her. He’s not sure he deserves her compassion but, his heart swells with love regardless. He wants to tell her that she needn’t be concerned with him but, deep down he knows he owes her the truth. No more bluffing. “It’s just…” he takes a deep breath, “I’m worried.”

With the admission it feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He stands up a little straighter, holds her a little tighter. Opening up still isn’t something he finds easy, oh no. Not in the slightest. It’s probably the most difficult thing he’s ever done. Exposing his weaknesses, his vulnerabilities, putting himself at the mercy of another. He’s learning though and it feels… _good_ in the end despite the way his heart pounds and his throat constricts, he always feels better… _lighter_ for it afterwards.

She brings her hand up to hold his cheek, her thumb rasping against his stubble as she soothes him with small swiping motions. “Don’t be. We will fix this.”

Her confidence shocks him. “H-how do you know? I mean, what if we can’t—”

“No.” She halts him with a finger to his lips. Her aqua blue eyes boring into him with intense conviction. “Listen to me, Lucifer.”

He nods, her finger still pressed firmly against his lips, sparking a fire within him, he does love it when she’s commanding.

“I don’t _know_ anything but, I _trust._ I trust _you_ with everything I have.”

For a moment it’s like the world stands still, it feels like they are all that is. Like a binary star system, their love burns bright, encircling each other, caught in each other’s pull and unable to escape. That doesn’t matter though, because together they are stronger than they could ever be apart.

Her finger falls away and he dips his head, pressing his lips against hers, pouring all the love he feels for her into a chaste kiss. His hands shake as he reaches to brush her beautiful golden locks away from her face, trailing kisses along her cheekbone until he reaches her ear.

“ _Thank you,”_ he whispers, his voice broken and wrought with emotion.

He leans his head against her hair as she leans onto his shoulder.

How had he gotten this lucky?

 

Maze returns with two black duffle bags and sets them down on the coffee table with a thud and a jangle of metal. Dan, Ella, Linda and Amenadiel meander over from the balcony and gather around the table. Unzipping the bags, Maze reveals an arsenal of weapons inside. Everything from short daggers to huge scimitars to morningstars.

“Have at it,” Maze says, gesturing to the bags with a feral grin.

Ella is the first to step forward, rummaging in the bag whilst the others share uneasy glances. She pulls out a couple of swords before finally settling on a machete.

Maze gives her an approving nod.

“A fine choice Miss Lopez,” he grins as he selects a fine short sword from the bag and tucks it into his belt.

Chloe eyes the various weapons nervously, “you don’t have any guns?”

“Guns aren’t my thing Decker, you know that,” Maze replies flatly like it’s the most ridiculous question in the world. “Besides, guns are loud.”

“Well I can’t use a sword!”

Maze huffs, “ _fine!”_ She rummages in the bag and pulls out a baseball bat that has the end wrapped in barbed wire. “What about this?”

Chloe takes the bat and tests the weight in her hands. She steps back and gives it a swing in the air. “I’m scared to ask why you have this but, yeah I can use it.”

“Great,” Maze responds, lacking all enthusiasm.

 

As the rest choose their weapons Lucifer takes Chloe by the hand and leads her through his bedroom to the wardrobe.

“What’s up, Lucifer?” She asks as he digs through the wardrobe without explaining himself. “What are you looking for?”

“Bloody Hell where is it?” He mutters, displacing neatly folded piles of clothing that he doesn’t often wear but keeps for other reasons, mostly because they hold some sentimental value to him. “Ah ha!” He exclaims spinning around. “You need to wear this.” He hands her his black leather jacket that he hasn’t worn in over two years. Not since the night she’d shot him. It holds the memory of that night and he hasn’t wanted to wear it since. No, he wants to preserve it, as a memento of sorts. Of the night that she had believed him without proof, only for a second but, still it had meant more to him than she could ever know.

Of course, he’d actually bled from the gunshot which had squashed her belief before they’d even had a chance. He’d found out that he was mortal that night and after realising that she was the cause, had kept the bullet and gifted it back to her in the form of a necklace. A representation of the trust she’d had in him even from the very beginning. She still wore the thing now, never took it off, in fact. He’s glad. Somehow it feels like she always has a piece of him close to her heart.

He reaches out his hand as she takes the jacket from him, fingering the piece of jewellery around her neck. Even now, in fancy dress she still has it on.

“I like this jacket, why don’t you wear it anymore?” She asks, shrugging it on over her shoulders.

He smiles softly. “I like to keep it as a reminder.”

“A reminder of?”

“Us.”

He’s not sure that she understands but she doesn’t press further, and he doesn’t elaborate.

She pulls the jacket around her. It’s too big but, it will do the job he wants it to.

“Why do you want me to wear it anyway?”

He tuts, “protection of course. I’m not letting one of those… _things_ make a meal out of you, Chloe.”

“What about you?”

He shrugs off his torn jacket, tossing it to the ground in the corner of the room and pulls a new one out of the wardrobe. “Don’t worry about me, Love. I’ll be fine.”

He leaves the room before she has a chance to protest and joins the others.

 

“Right, so the plan is to fight our way through Lux, make it to the garage and drive back to the cave. There we can reverse this curse and put this whole thing behind us. Sound good?” Lucifer smiles putting his thumbs up at the group who stare at him, weapons in hand, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Or annoyed? He hadn’t quite gotten down the fine art of reading human emotions just yet. He was improving for sure but, this was one of those situations where he felt he was completely misreading the room. Well, no matter, it was a solid plan and they’d stick to it. “Come on, we haven’t got all day!”

They make their way towards the stairs.

“Hey, Chloe,” Ella says somewhat cheerfully given the gloomy mood subduing the group. “Totally digging the Negan vibe!”

Chloe looks confused, furrowing her brows at the smaller woman. “Uh… I don’t know what that is but, thanks I guess?”

 

Finally, they reach the bottom of the stairs.

Lucifer turns to face everyone before opening the door, “right, lets go over the plan one more time.” He’s met with silent nods. “So, fight through Lux, go to the Winchester, have a nice cold pint and wait for this to blow over.”

Chloe rolls her eyes and he’s met with disapproving, flat glares from the rest of the group.

Holding his hands up in surrender he says, “kidding!” His smile fades when he doesn’t receive even a mere hint of a chuckle from any of them, “tough crowd…” he mutters under his breath.

“As much as I love that movie, really not the time for it, Buddy,” Ella pats his arm.

“I’ll go first, just get the humans to the garage,” Maze says with a purposeful look at Lucifer and Amenadiel. “I’ll catch up to you.”

Lucifer nods, knowing full well Maze is perfectly capable of protecting herself and has no reason to worry about her. “Right, let’s go.”

“Wait!” Ella interrupts, just as he is about to open the door. She appears to be… _stretching?_

“Miss Lopez what on _Earth_ are you doing?”

The smaller woman stretches each of her arms across herself and then starts to do star jumps. “Zombieland survival rule number seven, dude,” she puffs between jumps, “limber up.”

“Riiiight,” Lucifer nods slowly, having absolutely no idea where she’s getting these ‘survival rules’ from. “Are you quite done?”

Ella nods and he opens the door to the main room of Lux.


	4. Double Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zombie killin' time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Zombie killin' and as such minor warning for descriptions of blood and gore, but nothing too graphic so I'm leaving it out of the tags. 
> 
> Also this chapter was supposed to be the last but it ran a little long. The next chapter will definitely bring this story to a conclusion. Enjoy :)

 

He carefully swings the door open, peering out into the main room of Lux. None of the abominations seem to have noticed them yet so, he stands to the side, allowing Maze to pass him and lead the way. Hopefully they will be able to make it to the parking lot without being noticed if they are careful.

Maze turns pressing a finger to her lips telling the others to be quiet as they advance into the room filled with the horrifying things. They make to skirt, single file along the wall of the club in silence. The things growl, low and guttural, shuffling around the room, still oblivious to their presence. Perhaps this would be easier than they had thought it would be.

One of the things strays a little too close for comfort and they all freeze, Chloe’s hand grips his. He gently squeezes it back, silently telling her that it’s going to be okay. The monster stops, tilting its head upwards sniffing the air. The group collectively hold their breath, hoping that it will move on. Suddenly it lurches towards them, its clouded, unseeing eyes fixed on them, hungrily chomping its teeth as it moves with surprising speed. More of the things start to take notice, their aimless shuffling ceasing and their movements becoming purposeful, homing in on the source of the disturbance. Chloe’s grip tightens on his hand. He steps forward, pulling her behind him, bringing his sword up in a defensive stance. Maze darts forward, moving with such practiced speed and poise that the thing doesn’t have time to react when she delivers a deadly, slicing blow to its head. Blood and viscera splatter the floor as the thing slumps into a heap of rotting limbs.

Maze turns, directing him a toothy, feral grin as the horde closes in on them. “Go. I’ve got this.”

He doesn’t doubt her for a second, pulling Chloe close to him and shuffling Ella, Linda and Dan towards the exit. Amenadiel follows close behind, slashing at any walkers that get within range of them.

Maze’s maniacal laughter fills the air as she leaps onto a table, slashing out in precise lethal blows, dropping one after another. The path to the exit clears as the things are drawn to the chaos that’s taking place in the centre of the club. Glancing back, he sees the Demon’s vicious smile as she savagely slays anything that moves in a blur of fast-moving blades. She looks like she’s thoroughly enjoying herself. It’s safe to say that when Maze goes Hulk on a Zombie, she sets the standard for “not to be fucked with”.

They move hurriedly towards the exit, all pretences of keeping quiet dropped. It’s almost within reach when out of nowhere, a putrid, rotting hand appears from behind one of the heavy curtains, grabbing Chloe’s arm, yanking her away from him.

Terror fills him as she screams, struggling against the thing. In a flash, he swings his sword, delivering a blow to its chest, knocking it to the ground.

“Double tap!” Ella shouts, “in the head!”

He takes her advice and quickly delivers a second blow to its head, its skull cracking with a sickening crunch, coating him with a fine spray of blood. He pulls Chloe into his side once again, her whole body trembling with a rush of adrenaline.

Finally, they make it through the door into the street outside Lux and quickly move into the, thankfully zombie-free, parking lot.

Dan leans against the wall of the concrete structure and promptly collapses into a pile on the floor, cradling his head in his hands.

He pulls Chloe towards him, her baseball bat clattering to the floor, echoing in the vast empty space. “Are you okay?” He asks, worry lacing his voice, frantically searching her for injuries as she stands in shock. She nods, silently, her lip trembling as she wraps her arms around his waist and sags against him. He holds her tight, rubbing circles onto her back and resting his cheek against her hair. Her hands snake under his jacket, balling his shirt in her fists, burying her head in his chest.

“It’s alright, Love,” he whispers soothingly. He can feel the tension in her muscles bleed away as he hums, gently rocking them both until her breathing evens out and her death grip on his shirt loosens. She pulls away, just enough to look into his eyes bringing her hand up to hold his cheek, wiping the blood spatter away with her thumb.

He sighs, relieved that they got out. That had been too close. He pulls her close again, holding her head against his chest and banishing all thought of what could have happened. He’s not going to let anything happen to her. He can’t.

 

They wait for Maze to return, growing more and more anxious as the minutes tick by. Eventually she strides in, covered from head to toe in blood and gore, somehow looking completely relaxed like she’s just come from a spa retreat.

“Everybody good?” She asks as everyone rises, staring in shock at her gruesome appearance.

“Maze…”  Linda rises inspecting her friend for injuries.

Lucifer nods, wiping his blade on his jacket and tucking it back into his belt. “We need to move.”

“How exactly do you plan to get us across L.A. in this mess?” Dan squares off with him, his stance challenging.

Lucifer throws him a bored look and simply points to a van parked in one of the bays. Dan narrows his eyes, moves to it and tries the handle, only to find it locked.

“Great plan, Genius,” he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “What do we do now?”

Lucifer huffs, rolling his eyes as he strides over to the van and tries the handle. It opens with ease. He directs a smug look at the other man.

Dan stares open mouthed, “how did you…? That was locked!”

“I’m the Devil, no lock can hold me, Daniel.”

Dan shakes his head, “whatever, Man, you don’t wanna share your tricks that’s fine but, cut it out with the Devil crap, alright?”

“Seriously? There are bloody _dead people_ roaming the streets and you _still_ don’t believe me!” He directs an incredulous look at him and then looks at Chloe who is trying to suppress a snigger. “Ugh. Just… get in the bloody van already.”

 

The streets are blanketed in darkness, illuminated only by the eerie glow of the full moon as it emerges from the wispy grey clouds. A thick fog hangs in the air, obscuring the shapes of the shuffling monsters and adding to the horror movie feel of this whole thing. The occasional car lay abandoned in the middle of the street as they make their way through the city but, mostly it just looks like any other night in L.A. They pass row after row of shops, securely fastened with their shutters down as Lucifer navigates them through the zombie infested streets. The rumble of the engine attracts unwanted attention as they pass hordes of the things but, Lucifer manages to speed past, weaving through them before they can become surrounded.

“Right,” he finally says, breaking the gloomy silence which has fallen over the group. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

No one replies. Chloe grips his free hand from her position curled into the passenger seat. He spares a backward glance at the rest of the group. Maze is holding Linda tightly against her, Dan and Ella stare, unseeing at the wall of the van whilst Amenadiel offers hushed, comforting remarks.

Lucifer sighs, turning his attention back to the road, occasionally glancing in Chloe’s direction. She’s scared. He doesn’t blame her. This is unsettling, even for him. He can only imagine what she must be going through right now. They will fix this though, he thinks, gripping the steering wheel with renewed determination.

 

It takes them around an hour to get across town, occasionally having to change route due to cars blocking the roads but, apart from that it all goes smoothly. Until they reach the highway that is.

Lucifer brings the van to a halt on the slip road. “Bugger.”

There’s shuffling in the back of the van as everyone tries to see what the problem is. Chloe straightens, staring wide-eyed at the highway, her face creased with worry.

The road is packed with cars, too many, too close to be able to squeeze through in their van.

He sighs, rubbing his temple. It couldn’t have been that easy could it? No, no, no. When had anything _ever_ been easy for him? He directs a scathing look skyward.

“We’re gonna have to walk the rest of the way,” Maze points out. She’s right. It’s the only way they’re going to get through this.

“In the dark…? Shouldn’t we wait until it’s light?” Ella’s voice comes, small and uncertain.

“No, we—” Maze starts but, Lucifer cuts her off.

“Miss Lopez is right,” he agrees, putting the van into reverse, looking over his shoulder to back up from the slip road. “It’ll be safer that way. We should find somewhere to hole up until morning.”

Maze grumbles but offers no counter argument as she sits back down.

 

He takes them back to the last shop they’d passed. A _Starbucks._ Perfect, he’d been feeling a little peckish. Parking the van out front, he quickly checks the mirrors, assessing the zombie situation. It was quiet. Only a couple of the things mill about a little further down the street. The group can easily sneak into the shop without being noticed.

“Wait here a moment, I’m going to scout it out,” he says, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for the door handle. A hand grabs his wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks.

He turns to see Chloe staring up at him, her blue eyes wide with worry. “ _Please be careful.”_

He takes her hand in his and leans in close, “always, Chloe.” She looks breathless for a moment, as she always does when he regards her with her given name. A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as he plants a gentle kiss on her lips, imbuing it with all his love for her. A disgusted noise comes from behind them – Maze he guesses, and a soft, “aww,” from Ella.

Her eyes meet his, holding his gaze for a moment, twinkling in the low light. He nods, “alright, won’t be a minute,” he smiles before swinging the door open and hopping out of the van.

He carefully advances towards the shop, constantly checking all around him lest one of those things catch him unawares. He makes it to the front of the shop without event, and places his hand on the shutter lock, working his mojo. The lock easily opens with a satisfying click and he slides it up, opening the door and steps inside the shop. The place is small and decorated like any Starbucks, generic artwork, wooden tables and chairs and the occasional couch. He hungrily eyes the display of cakes and muffins through the glass counter.

Sword in hand, he checks out the store, sweeping through the front and then the back. Luckily, it’s clear as he had expected. He flicks the light switch but, the power is out like the rest of the city.

Tucking his sword back into his belt once again, he grabs a muffin from behind the counter and takes a bite before going back outside to retrieve the others.

“Come on,” he says as he opens the van doors, “all clear.”

 

Lucifer closes the door behind them and stands, peering out of the glass like a sentinel as the rest of the group make themselves comfortable the best they can on the couches.  

A hand touches his arm. “Hey,” she says softly as he leans into her touch, pulling her closer to him. “What’re you doing?”

“Keeping watch,” he states simply.

Her face softens, and her hand gently caresses his stubbled cheek producing soft rasping sounds. “Come and rest. Please. We’ll be fine,” she says, taking his hand and gently tugging him towards a plush looking couch.

He resists, staying firmly planted to the spot, “you go, Love. I don’t want to take any chances.”

She sighs and releases him. At first, he thinks she’d accepted his word but, then she starts to pull the couch closer to the window.

“What _are_ you doing?” He questions, brows knitting in confusion.

She stops and looks up at him, shrugging, “you can keep watch and I still get my snuggly Devil.”

Maze lets out a loud laugh, _“snuggly Devil?!”_  She holds her belly as she doubles over with laughter, almost losing her balance in the process. “You are so soft,” she manages between fits of laughter.

“I am _not_ soft,” he growls.

“Dude, you’re so soft,” Dan snickers as he takes cover behind one of the tables expecting retaliation for his remark.

Chloe smiles softly, her hand cupping his face, gently turning his attention to her. “Don’t listen to them.” She pulls him down onto the couch, snuggling under his arm as he drapes it around her, “besides,” she whispers as she cards her fingers through his soft, dark hair, “there’s nothing wrong with being soft.”

He opens his mouth to protest and tell her that he is definitely not _soft_ , but her lips are suddenly on his, silencing him and removing all thought of any kind of protest from his mind.

She pulls away and settles against his side, her eyes drift closed. He kisses the top of her head and tightens his hold on her, silently vowing that he will fix this.

“’ Love you,” she mumbles sleepily into his shirt.

“And I you.”


	5. The End is Extremely Fucking Nigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is neigh. The gang work their way across L.A. to put an end to their curse once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing my Halloween story finally! Four months late so I am sorry for that but hopefully you enjoy the end to this silly, cracky zombiefest :D
> 
> Also warning for some strong language.

She doesn’t sleep. She just lies there, pressed into his side, staring up into the darkness. She can hear Dan’s soft snores somewhere behind her and wonders how he can sleep so easily. How can he when their daughter is— She swallows hard. Tears sting her eyes. She’s been trying so hard to keep it together despite everything, but now she’s alone with her thoughts. There’s nowhere to hide anymore.

Almost alone. Lucifer’s hand tightens around her waist. She’s not sure how he picks up on the silent tears sliding down her face, but his hand is there, gently wiping them away. His dark eyes still somehow shining in the darkness as he looks down at her.

“Love?”

She sniffles and pulls herself further into his side. His presence somehow comforting despite everything. “Lucifer,” she sniffles again and roughly wipes the wet from her face with the back of her hand. “I can’t stop thinking… Trixie, my Mom—” She swallows hard and buries her head in his jacket.

His hand gently strokes through her hair. “Chloe, Darling, look at me.”

She does and in the low light she can see the sheer look of determination on his face. He cups her cheek, steely yet caring gaze meeting hers.

“We’ll make this right. I give you my word. You’ll see little Beatrice again soon.”

She blinks away tears and nods because she believes him. The one thing she knows with absolute certainty is that she can always rely on him.

Always.

She settles back down, her head in his lap, his fingers tracing idle patterns over her back and eventually she lets herself drift off.  

 

She wakes, squeezing her eyes shut against the harsh morning light that filters through the shop window, illuminating the space around her. She groans. Her neck is stiff from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch. Sitting up she blinks, realising with a start that the space beside her is empty. Lucifer is gone.

The floor seems to fall away as she jumps to her feet, glancing around the shop, blind panic gripping her as her eyes fail to find him. The rest of the group is sound asleep, splayed out in the various booths and couches.

Her heart pounds in her chest. Her breathing becoming more ragged as worry overcomes her. He was right there. Her mind races through the possibilities. Where can he have gone? Had something happened that she and the others hadn’t heard?

Suddenly Lucifer appears in the door way to the back of the shop and relief floods her. She flings her arms around him, shocking him. He stumbles back a step, tenses beneath her before relaxing and melting into her embrace.

“When I woke up and you weren’t there, I thought—” She sniffles into his jacket, squeezing him tighter, wanting to get as close to him as she possibly can.

His strong arms encompass her, enveloping her in his heat. “Apologies Love, I’m here.” He rubs soothing circles onto her back as he holds her, and she feels some of the tension her body holds bleed away. Everything will be okay she reminds herself again. He said it would be so, it will be.

After she’s calmed down somewhat, she pulls away slightly, peering over his shoulder through the doorway he’d appeared in. “What were you doing back there anyway?”

“Ah…” he starts, his gaze falling to the floor. She notices him touch his ring, twisting it on his finger. He does that when he’s nervous. She takes his hand, effectively stopping him from fidgeting and hopefully providing him some reassurance. “I…. Well, I went to look in the store room and,” he shrugs a little, giving her a small smile, “maybe raided the break room fridge.”

She raises an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder at the almost fully stocked counter containing cakes, cookies, sandwiches and lots of other tasty treats. “There’s food here.”

“I know but…” he swallows, looking slightly sheepish as he slips his hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small, white paper bag. He holds it out to her, she takes it and peers inside. “They didn’t have any lemon bars,” he says quietly. Almost as if he’s embarrassed.

His simple, thoughtful gestures always seem to have a way of catching her off guard. She can’t help the smile that creeps to her lips because even when all this… _madness_ is happening, even when the world has ended, he still takes the time to think about her. It’s so much more than _anyone_ else has ever done for her.

She throws her arms around him again, fresh tears springing to her eyes only this time born of joy. She can feel the confusion radiating from him, but he hugs her back regardless and presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

“ _Urgh,”_ a disgusted grumble comes from behind them and they both turn to see maze lounging in one of the booths, eyeing them with distaste as she munches on a muffin. “You guys are making me _nauseous.”_

Lucifer sighs, shaking his head.

 

The rest of the group wake shortly after. She stands at the side of the booth they’re sat in, arms wrapped around herself, unable to settle. She can’t. Not until all this is over. The others though don’t seem too shaken. Dan still looks a little pale, but a good night’s sleep seems to have done him wonders. And she saw Lucifer slip him a pudding cup that he’d pillaged from the break room fridge which he’s now digging into.

“Right,” Maze says, slamming her hands down on the table hard enough to elicit a little surprised noise from Linda. “So, we walk across town, make it to that _stupid_ cave or whatever and _poof_ ,” she waves her hands in the air, her lips twisting downwards, “this is all over and everyone can go home.”

She turns, looking up to Lucifer for confirmation who bobs his head once, pressing his lips together. “Right.”

“Right!” Maze slams her hand down on the table once more, baring her teeth in a feral grin. “What’re we waiting for then? Let’s kill some undead fuckers!” She looks around at the slightly terrified group with a manic glint in her eye.

 

~

 

“That’s messed up,” Dan says as they walk along the side of a relatively quiet street. He grimaces as they pass one of the undead monsters that looks like it’s been torn in half and yet reaches out, trying to pull itself towards them, groaning hungrily.

“ _Dude._ They’re dead. They’re all messed up,” she says, shaking her head and holding her machete close to her, looking ready to attack.

Chloe walks at Lucifer’s side, gripping his arm tightly with one hand, her baseball bat in the other. She cringes as Maze steps towards the thing and plunges her knife into its head, effectively silencing it.

“ _Maze_ ,” Linda admonishes.

“What?” She replies holding her hands out to the side, “if it’s dead – _fucking_ kill it!”

Linda sighs and looks to Lucifer. “These were people once weren’t they? We shouldn’t be so cavalier about killing them.”

Lucifer shrugs. “Afraid I’m with Maze on this one, Doctor.” His hand tightens around her and she can’t help the feeling of warmth that spreads through her. “I’m not going to chance one of those things getting any of you.”

“He’s right you know,” Ella chimes in. “I’ve played enough Zombie games to know it’s kill or be killed,” she adds with an indifferent shrug.

“Right! Exactly.” Lucifer smiles easily as though they weren’t talking about killing people. Well, killing _dead_ people.

They walk through the city and along the highway with few incidents. Maze leads them as they move stealthily between cars. Out here they pass few of those things. Maze quickly deals with the stragglers but mostly they remain trapped in cars.

She can feel the tension, the fear between them all as they walk along in silence through the dead city. Maze seems to be the only one unfazed by all this madness. _Hell,_ she actually seems to be enjoying it. On the surface anyway. Chloe can see the way her arm curls protectively around Linda’s though, the fear in her eyes whenever they have a close call. Deep down she knows that this is affecting the Demon more than she would ever let on.

They walk for what feels like forever until suddenly they all grind to a halt, Maze standing at the front with her hand raised telling them to stop. She’s stood on the very edge of a turn off, a stretching tree-lined, dirt road delving deep into the hills. It’s not the road she recognises taking to the crime scene so many weeks ago, but she knows it’s close, at least by car anyway. By foot they’ve still got a way to go.

“What is it Maze?” Lucifer asks, the annoyance in his voice clear. “We haven’t got all day to just stand around.” _We’re toast if we’re out after dark_ he doesn’t add but she knows. She can sense it in his tone. The tremor he tries to cover with anger. He does it well in all fairness. The others don’t seem to pick up on it, but she knows her Lightbringer better than they do.

“Exactly,” Maze snaps back, “it’s safer to take the road but longer. We risk not getting there until after dark. If we take the forest though—”

“Faster but more dangerous,” Ella adds very matter-of-factly. Because apparently, she’s some kind of zombie apocalypse survival expert. “Never know what could be lurking in those trees.” She casts a foreboding, thousand-yard glance deep into the forest beyond. The overcast sky seems to make everything feel more daunting and ominous than it should.

She shifts on the spot, wrapping her arm tighter around Lucifer’s.

He rubs a hand over his face, a calculating look in his eyes. “The woods,” he says, nodding firmly. “It’ll be quicker. Let’s just get this over and _bloody_ done with as soon as possible.”

The others nod in silent agreement. Maze shoots him a wary look but follows his lead, nonetheless.

So, they edge down the dirt track in silence and turn off into the trees. For a while it goes well, the trees are well spread, any wandering walkers are clearly visible until the terrain grows more rugged. The trees seem to close in on them, twisting branches and thick shrubbery obscures their path but Maze carefully leads them onwards.

Leaves crunch underfoot as they all trudge through the woods. There’s nothing much to look at. No birds or wildlife scurrying about the branches. Just them and the wind rustling the trees. A strange sense of loneliness overcomes her. The world feels… empty. The absence of other people isn’t something she’s used to and it just feels wrong. It all feels wrong.

Eventually they start to descend into what seems to be a valley. She remembers seeing it on the ordnance survey map of the area the park ranger had shown them at the crime scene. Hopefully they can make it there without running into any of those things.

Or not.

It’s funny how things work like that. One minute everything is fine and the next it all goes to shit.

It just all happens so fast.

Linda screams.

The sound echoes through the woodland. They all grind to a halt, Maze spins on the spot, moving so fast towards Linda that all Chloe sees is a blur. One of those things grabs her ankle pulling her to the ground.

More close in around them. Probably attracted by the sound.

One of them grabs her arm.

Lucifer shouts and lunges towards her. In the scuffles she’s knocked onto her ass. It’s disorienting. For a moment all she can hear is the chaos that’s descending around them. Those inhuman moans. The cries of her friends.

It feels like a bad dream. The worst dream.

She knows it isn’t though.

Lucifer comes into view, leaning over her, eyes wide with worry.

“Chloe,” he says breathlessly, “are you alright?”

She nods and takes his hand letting him lift her to her feet. It’s still madness around them, she sees Maze and Amenadiel briefly through the horde of monsters fighting to protect the others.

Lucifer kicks a few away, lashing out at the enclosing horde in desperation. He roughly manoeuvres himself in front of her and Ella, one arm edging them backwards until she feels her back hit a wall.

The monsters surround them. Ella takes one out on their right side. Lucifer takes the brunt of them. She swings at one with her bat and catches it in the shoulder, momentarily stunning it allowing Lucifer to deliver a swift finishing blow.

She can no longer hear their friend’s shouts. She hopes with all her being it’s because they’ve found their way to safety.

Suddenly Lucifer tugs her arm and she’s pulled to the side through a gap in the horde. He moves fast pulling her into a clearing, around a big ditch and up a winding path. She glances over her shoulder, a few try to follow them but ultimately end up falling into the ditches or sliding down the hill deeper into the valley.

They move for a little longer after that, Chloe still clinging to his arm for dear life until he stops, quickly glancing around them before leaning against a tree and throwing his head back. She remains clung to him, placing a hand flat against his chest as he breathes raggedly, catching up with himself.

“You okay?” she asks softly.

He nods, squeezing his eyes shut for a second before lifting his head to meet her gaze. He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing along the smooth, now blood smeared line of his throat and offers her a weak smile. “Fine, Love.” He looks over to Ella, who stands quietly, wide eyed and slightly pale. “Miss Lopez?”

Her eyes widen a fraction as she belatedly realises he’s speaking to her and she nods a little too vigorously. “Yeah. Uh. Fine. I think.”

“Good, we should keep moving.”

She squeezes his arm just slightly. “What about the others?”

He shakes his head, the expression on his face uncharacteristically forlorn. “We can’t go back that way. We go around and hope the others can make it to the cave before dark.” They share uneasy glances, but she doesn’t disagree. “Come on we need to move.”

 

Chloe regretfully gives him back his arm as the trio walk through the seemingly never-ending stretching expanse of forest. She and Dan had taken Trixie hiking and camping a little when they’d been together. She’d always found the woods peaceful, but this… this is just creepy. They’re all on high alert, every tree having the potential to be hiding one of those _monsters_.

She doesn’t know how long they’ve walked for, but the sun is starting to dip in the sky casting long shadows around them. It doesn’t make the situation feel any less eerie that’s for sure.

They walk in single file along a seemingly ever narrowing path. A steep slope on one side and a sheer rock face on the other. She tries not to think about how the path seems to crumble underfoot sending pebbles hurtling down the slope.

“Glad I wore flats,” Ella says from behind her. “My feet are killing me.” There’s a pause before she adds, “I mean… I know it’s the freakin’ _zombie apocalypse_ , there are bigger things to complain about but damn I’m glad I didn’t wear heels. That’s one thing they never talk about in the movies, sensible footwear. There was that one lady in _Jurassic World_ though who—”

“Ella.”

She laughs nervously. “Right. Sorry. Just trying to… you know, focus on anything other than well… everything.”

She sympathises, she really does. The all want this to be over as soon as possible. She doesn’t want to think about the way her feet ache or the dangerous path they walk but at least here they are relatively safe from the horrors that now reside in the city. A memory surfaces of her, Dan and Trixie, trudging along playing stupid games to stave off the boredom of walking on one of their trips. She tries her best to ignore the pang of worry that bubbles up with it.

“Let’s play a game.”

Ella claps her hands together. Lucifer grumbles.

“I say a word, the next person has to say a word beginning with the last letter of that word. The category is…” she thinks for a moment before finishing with a smile, “boy’s names. I’ll start with Lucifer.”

He chuckles a little at that.

“So, my word has to start with ‘r’… Ryan.”

“Nathaniel,” Lucifer joins in without missing a beat.

“Luke,” she adds.

“This _game_ isn’t fun,” he whines.

She smacks him playfully in the back. “Lighten up, grumpy.”

“I am Light! I am the Li—”

His words abruptly stop as the ground beneath his next step crumbles away without warning. It happens so fast she scarcely finds time to react and by the time she’s reaching out a hand to him he’s already tumbling head over heels down the steep slope.

“Lucifer!”

“Shit!” Ella cries.

She stands frozen for a second not knowing what to do. She can just make out his huddled figure at the bottom of the hill in the fog that’s settling with the falling dusk. She eyes the slope warily, it’s steep but she can probably avoid hurting herself if she’s careful going down. So, she does. Stepping over the edge of the flat path, she takes a few steps, digging her hands into the dirt to stop her from following Lucifer down. Her feet struggle to find purchase in the crumbling mud, but she manages to stay put.

Ella looks down at her like she’s grown a second head. “What are you doing?!”

“I can’t just leave him there Ella, he could be hurt. Come on, we can get down if we’re careful.”

The other woman looks dubious.

“I’m not going to leave you here Ella. I doubt we’ll be able to climb back up.”

She takes a breath and then gives her a resigned look. “Fine.”

 

The pair edge down the hill slowly using anything they can to keep from hurtling down. She almost slips half a dozen times but eventually, to her relief, they make it to the bottom uninjured.

Her heart skips a beat when she sees Lucifer still laid in a heap on the floor. She drops to her knees beside him and takes his head in her hands. There’s a cut on his head that seeps blood and smears the side of his head crimson. His eyes remained closed.

“Lucifer, Sweetie?” She asks, resting her hand against the side of his face and rubbing soothing circles over his cheekbone with her thumb. She tries to push aside the pang of worry that hits her when he doesn’t respond straight away and instead lets Ella help prop him upright against a tree.

After a moment he sluggishly blinks his eyes open. His brows furrow as he stares back at her with those dark, soulful eyes. “What…?” He says in a small, confused voice. His eyes dart around taking in their surroundings and then fall back onto her. “What happened?”

“You fell. Do you remember?”

He takes a breath and tentatively touches his head. A pained expression briefly dances over his features before he quickly stows it away. “Yes. I’m fine. We need to move before it gets dark.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You can take a minute Lucifer, you could have a concussion. Are you hurt anywhere else?” She touches the arm he’s been holding to himself and jumps when he hisses and jerks away from her like he’s been burnt. “Let me see.”

He pulls away from her and makes to stand up, leaning heavily on the tree and still holding his arm against himself. “We need to move before it gets dark.”

“Lucifer, let me help you first.” She moves towards him, but he pulls away from her again. “It could be broken. Please let me see.”

“Chloe,” he says with a finality in his voice that tells her he isn’t going to give up. “I’ll be fine. If we get caught out here after the sun has gone down though, we will certainly not be fine.”

“Okay,” she concedes and leans up to press a soft kiss to his dirt and blood smeared cheek. “As soon as we get there though, you’re letting me look alright?”

He doesn’t reply to which she gives him a pointed warning look. “Fine, fine. Now come on, lets move. I don’t think we’re far off now.”

 

It isn’t long before she starts to recognise the area leading up to the cave. They come across a dirt trail that she remembers driving up and soon find the shrubbery covered entrance to the cave.

“Finally,” Ella says as they approach the entrance.

“Let’s just hope the others are already inside,” she says as she ducks under the trailing vines and slips into the cave, glancing over her shoulder at the rapidly falling darkness.

She’s relieved to hear voices echoing down the short tunnel that leads to the entrance.

_“They’ll be here,”_ She can hear Maze say, still out of sight around a twist in the tunnel. “ _They have to be.”_

“Is that worry I sense in your voice Mazikeen?” Lucifer asks coyly as they round the corner and their friends, thankfully all of them looking no more than a little worse for wear, come into view.

Maze steps into his space, looking up and down before throwing her arms around his neck. Lucifer hisses as she presses against his arm and she quickly retreats. “What happened?” She asks taking in his dirty, dishevelled state, her eyes lingering on his blood-smeared forehead.

“It doesn’t matter.” He looks around the room. The creepy symbols still adorn the walls and floor. He fishes the relic out of his pocket and holds it out in front of him. “This ends now.”

The all stand staring in expectant silence waiting for something to happen for what feels like forever.

“Nothing’s happening,” Amenadiel says after a few minutes.

“Thank you for that insight, Amenadiel,” Lucifer snaps at him. “Maybe we need to do something.”

Amenadiel holds his hands out to the sides. “Like what Luci?! Dance around in a circle, holding hands and chanting some ancient ritual? This was a mistake. It could be anything!”

“Wait,” Ella pipes up, holding a hand up to Amenadiel silencing him. “So, we found the bodies in a circle, right? All next to each other and the relic was in the middle. What if we try that?”

Lucifer tilts his head to the side and half shrugs. “Can’t hurt to try.”

They all gather in the centre of the cave in a circle. She can see the silent hope on all of their faces that this works, and they can all be free of this nightmare.

Dan shifts awkwardly on the spot. “Do we like… _hold hands_ or something?”

“Maybe,” Lucifer shrugs and takes Chloe’s hand in his bad one.

Everyone follows suit and when the circle is closed, the relic begins to glow the same eerie orange it had done before.

“It’s working!” Ella shouts, practically vibrating on the spot.

A storm of swirling orange light engulfs them all, filling the small cave before disappearing.

They all stand, frozen to the spot for a long moment.

“Did… did it work?” Dan asks.

“I think it just might have done, Daniel but, there’s only one way to find out.”

 

They venture carefully out of the cave to find not the dark that they’d left behind but, sunlight filtering through the tree canopy.

A small, amazed sound slips from Ella’s lips as they all file out into the clearing.

“Wait. What happened?” Dan asks, looking as out of his depth as she feels.

“I think, Daniel, we’ve fixed it,” he sighs, a smile dancing across his lips. He slides his good arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him. “We fixed it,” he repeats, relief in his voice.

“I never doubted you for a second,” she replies, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning into him.

If she knows one thing, it is that Lucifer Morningstar is a Devil of his word and he would have never let anything happen to any of them.

 

_Epilogue_

It turns out it’s like none of it had ever happened. They quickly figure that it’s Halloween morning once they make their way back to the land of the living. Trixie greets them enthusiastically as they finally head through the door. Chloe gathers her up in her arms, holding her close.

“Mommy! Lucifer! Did you have a good time at the party?” The little girl pulls back from her mother’s embrace and takes a long look at both of them, her little face scrunching up. “Why are you dirty?” Then her eyes widen. “Is that _blood?”_ She asks pointing at Lucifer.

“Ah… I,” Lucifer starts before Penelope appears in the kitchen.

“Oh my! What _happened_ to you two?” She asks over-dramatically as ever, strutting over to them and giving them both a firm look up and down.

Chloe gives Lucifer a look. He shrugs. Obviously, he isn’t going to offer any explanation to her mom. “It’s a long story, Mom.”

The older woman gives them both a pointed look, raising her eyebrows. “I’m sure it is.”

“So, monkey, did you have fun with Nanna?” She asks.

The little girl shrugs. “It was okay, I guess.” Her smile widens. “I saw _monsters!”_

She looks up at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow from her position crouched on the floor, silently asking if there’s any way she could’ve witnessed what happened. He just shrugs again. A load of help he is. “Monsters, Monkey?”

“Uh-huh,” she nods her head, “Nanna doesn’t believe me. They were like the ones from the movies that—” She abruptly cuts herself off and covers her mouth with her hand.

Chloe gives her best pointed Mom look. “What movies?” The girl looks down at the floor. “ _Trixie,”_ she says sternly.

“The monster movies you said I was too young to watch that Maze showed me.” Chloe rolls her eyes. Of course Maze showed her those movies. “But I saw them Mommy! Out the window! I stayed in my room the whole time, but I knew it was gonna be okay because you and Lucifer would fix it,” she finishes with an adamant nod.

Penelope lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Kids,” she says shaking her head, retreating into the kitchen, “don’t they say the darndest things.”

She nods slowly and rises to her feet. “Hey monkey go play in your room, I need to talk to Lucifer for a second.”

Trixie seems to think about that for a long moment, her little face scrunching up. “Are you gonna do kissy stuff?”

“Maaaybe,” she smiles. “Now run along you little rascal!” She waves her fingers at her, threatening to bring out the tickle monster and the girl runs away, squealing.

She sighs and straightens, turning to Lucifer who stands in the hallway still, watching the interaction between her and her daughter intently. He always seems to do that. Like he’s trying to understand some complex puzzle. She smiles as she steps into his space, tugging at the lapels of his dirty jacket. “You okay?”

He hums and nods, still staring at the space where Trixie was moments ago.

“How could she have not been affected?”

His gaze snaps back and settles on her, his dark eyes seem to twinkle as he looks deep into hers. “I don’t know, Love. I really don’t.” He lets out a long sigh. “Perhaps your miracle status extends to her?”

She shakes her head slowly, worrying her lip between her teeth. “Maybe… I just hope she’s okay.”

“Well she seems to be handling the whole thing better than Daniel,” he scoffs.

“Right,” she laughs. Poor Dan getting sucked into the crazy celestial shenanigans that seem to make up a large portion of her life now. She hopes he’s okay. Speaking of okay, she looks at Lucifer’s blood smeared sleeve and forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He smiles. “One thing first, mustn’t forget the ‘ _kissy stuff’_.” He leans forward firmly pressing his lips to hers. “Happy Halloween, Love.”

 

_FIN_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night and good luck ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading!


End file.
